Eternal Night
by Areya Branxton-Chase
Summary: Gods, Goddesses, Hunters, Huntresses, shape shifters, blood, gore, sex & violence. Are those who are doomed redeemable? Come see. Anything's possible when dealing with Eternity.  Cena, Orton, Melina, Batista, OFC & others, R & R...reader discretion advise
1. The Beginning

_Author's Corner: This is my first shot at a supernatural fic. It includes mystical creatures, animal shifters and etc. I will also be utilizing Greek gods and goddesses, nymphs, fairies and anything else that pops into my mind. I will push the envelope and your imaginations so if you can't hang, step off now. I am going to place WWE superstars in place of Greek Gods and Goddesses, just use your damned imagination._

_Hellcat: Demon that feeds on souls to live_

_Crescent: Born Animal but can shape-shift to any form_

_Pantera: Female Panther_

_Hunter/Huntress-Hunts hell cats for Trish, Greek goddess of the hunt_

_Rated R for graphic violence, strong sexual content and other adult themes, reader discretion is so incredibly advised. _

_Ahem…Rayn don't hate me for one of these pairings. I couldn't think of anyone else who would fit!!!_

_Torque_

**Prologue**

Metallica's The Unforgiven rang on her cell phone, signifying it could only be one person. Already knowing what it was about she groaned, didn't the man have a life of his own? Didn't he know who she was before she took this job?

"What is it Andrew?" Eternity growled into the phone.

"Kali another human in your area was killed."

"And? Humans die all the time." she grumbled and they did. Gods knew they had to be the clumsiest creatures ever to grace earth. She didn't have time for this, she was tired; it had been a helluva night.

Andrew growled low in his throat, ever since the latest Giovanni cub had grown up and took the job she took all hell had broken loose.

"This one had his throat ripped out," Andrew said being as patient as he could. They called him 'Test' for a reason, being that he was one of the most patient Gods on Olympus but dear God this woman tested even that patience. "I guess you wouldn't know anything about that either, huh?"

Eternity reached to hit the END button on her cell phone, she had had about enough of Andrew's current bitching, he knew what she was about and she had a feeling he already knew whether or not she had anything to do with this.

"Don't even think about it," Patricia, Andrew's sister, was quick to intercept her, "And yes, we do know if you had anything to do with it. But we'd much rather you tell us."

"Well if you already know, then why the hell are you bothering me with it?" Eternity griped.

"You know what Kali--"

"Eternity Patricia, Kali is no longer exists in me."

"I don't give a damn what you want to be called Kali, I'll call you what I want, and I want people to stop dropping dead in that city, got it?" Patricia about shrieked.

"Whatever Trishie," Eternity let out an agitated sigh, "Andrew, can I go now?"

Patricia clicked off without allowing Andrew a reply; she was fuming because there wasn't much she could do about her since Eternity was technically not a Huntress but a pantera crescent. A crescent was a creature born of an animal but could transform into damn near anything. And in order for Eternity to be punished she would have to be brought before council then be judged and sentenced.

Now, Patricia could care less about Eternity's extracurricular activities. She was the biggest fan of humans anyway so if Eternity killed a few, so be it. But, Eternity was female, she was on her radar and that meant competition. If it were up to her she would've ripped out Eternity's throat a long fucking time ago but she hadn't because of her Jeffery. Jeffery was her most trusted ally and often times most satisfying lover. But of all people knew first hand what it was to be abandoned by the family that was supposed to love you. Eternity was left for dead by her parents, unintentionally; Mama Giovanni having had too many cubs in her life this one she truly thought was dead. But here's what even Patricia didn't agree with, all dead people deserve dignity, no one deserves to be thrown in a dumpster.

Andrew had spoken with Jeffrey who in turn had a talk with the Greek Goddess of the hunt, but anyone who was anyone knew about the relationship between Jeffrey and Patricia, so Jeffrey speaking to her about what to do with the young angry pantera was like trying to talk to a brick wall with a sexual appetite.

Patricia could give a damn less how angry the little brat was, she turned to her brother, "Do something about her."

-

Andrew sighed and rolled over.

"_Akri_," Lisa, Andrew's demon servant, using the Greek word for master, "what's wrong?" she asked in her sing song voice.

"Nothing Simi," Andrew sighed. Simi was the Greek word for baby.

"Must be something," she said wiping the red substance off her lip, "You look sad."

"I'm not sad Simi, I'm a little confused."

"Oh, okay," Lisa said seemingly okay with the fact that Andrew was no longer sad but just confused, "Need the Simi's help?"

Andrew kissed Lisa's forehead, "Nope Simi, I'm okay,"

Lisa was the only thing pure to Andrew. Lisa was a servant technically but he would rather poke out his eye with a flaming rod than to ever treat her like one. Finding her when she was a baby he nursed and nurtured her and now as she stood before him in human form with dark raven waves and a hazelnut complexion he realized she was really his only family in the world. Her radiant eyes were like that of a small child, always wondering and moving. He was glad to have her, with his sister being the general of an army of vampire hunters and being romantically involved with an advisor he needed a pure outlet. He was getting the feeling that his sister was a raving fucking lunatic.

"Okay, well my plastic's broken again," Lisa said snapping him back into reality, "And the Simi can't buy no more shimmeries from QVC if her plastic's broken,"

Andrew gave Lisa a weak smile handing her two more credit cards, "There you go,"

Lisa gave Andrew a big bloody kiss, "Thank you _Akri_, you're the best,"

If only he felt like Lisa did. If something wasn't done about Eternity soon she would die and Patricia's little friend Jeffrey loved life too much to let anyone die on his watch there would be nothing he could do about it.

-

Eternity opened her eyes and smiled, she loved these kinds of nights. The night after a fresh kill, she always made it her own personal mission to have a night of unwinding. And after that kind of work it was a definite necessity. She was a huntress in every sense of the word. She hunted out of sport, out of necessity and often times just for the hell of it. And with all that she would not join Patricia and become a Huntress. That is what pissed her off most.

She knew what Patricia was so upset about; she had that little pet Jeffrey and Eternity swore that no one loved the humans the way that man did. She shook her hair down out of its ponytail; she didn't know love and didn't care to. She had a husband once, another crescent male but she was panther female and he was cheetah male so he wasn't her of her breed. He wasn't handsome but he was the gentlest creature she'd ever known. It was as close as she came to love of another, actually to love period. She was merely infatuated with him, but once he realized that it was quite likely that she couldn't bear his children; he threatened to leave her. Be damned if she would go through that again. Be damned if she would be abandoned once more by someone who was sworn to love her, the vows they took said 'til death do them part. The day he tried to leave her, she ripped his jugular right out of his throat. 'Til death did them part. What was so hard to comprehend about that?

That was the beginning of the end. Andrew had tried to contain her, Patricia tried to control her, but at the end of the day she was law unto herself. One had to know her to understand her; fact is as the last offspring of a mating from hell she was left for dead by her heartless bitch of a mother. Her other sisters didn't really know of her or at least that's the tale that Jeffrey tells. Yeah but Jeffrey also says she wasn't left for dead intentionally, yeah well she would believe that when she saw it. Not that he had a reason to lie, what would that prove?

Patricia sat on the council Sagacity, the panel of judgment for vampires and bless her non-existent heart she allowed Jeffrey to sit in her place. But Eternity knew he was trying his absolute damndest not to allow his mistress to rip her heart out and feed it to some starving rabid animal. Along with his affinity for humans, Jeffrey had an affinity for life period. Again, something Eternity just couldn't wrap her head around. When she had a husband she had something to live for. Now that she didn't if she died tomorrow, oh well. She didn't care; she seriously doubted anyone would miss her especially since as far as her family was concerned no one had any knowledge of her. So if Jeffrey was going to turn her in to the council, that was his prerogative, but another thing about Jeffrey is he had this funny knack for maintaining that there was good in everyone and he gave everyone a chance to prove themselves.

Eternity got dressed to go out to a club where the young human males frequented. Contrary to human belief, young human males these days are some of the most hardcore lovers she'd ever been with. Screw being with males of her own species, they were vicious, violent, and often times, she had to kill them; not meaning to of course, but female panther could often be as violent as the males. Dressed in a short black leather micro-mini skirt, a midriff red halter and black leather mid-calf stiletto boots she popped into her favorite night club, Appeal.

"What's up Eternity?" Adam Copeland aka A.J. the bouncer greeted her.

"Not much A.J." she said pulling out her wallet to pay the cover, "How's the club?"

"You know your money is no good here." he said pushing away the cash, "And the club is hot as usual."

A.J. was her favorite, he never charged her a cover, which was not a bad thing, but she was loaded it wouldn't have hurt her pockets any.

"Great," she said leaning up to kiss his cheek as she slid the cover into his back pocket, "and there's a little something extra for you big boy." she smiled and sashayed her way into the club.

A.J. wasn't lying; the club was definitely jumping as Eternity danced her way onto the dance floor. A hot date wasn't the _only_ reason she was eager to get into Appeal. Fact was a lot of Hellcats snacked on the young teens that frequented Appeal. And while she hadn't taken an oath with Patricia to be of her Huntresses, she did help Andrew and Jeffrey take care of the Hellcats of the city, just until they could get a Hunter to realign themselves. Not because she felt some duty to Andrew, Patricia or even Jeffrey but because she just love to kill. It was in her heart.

She felt a tap on her shoulder, she could already feel the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end and for whoever it was behind her it was _not _going to be a good night. She lifted her arms in the air swaying back and forth to the heart-thumping music not bothering to turn around just yet; buying her a little time because truth be told she wasn't here to fight. She had done her fighting yesterday when she tore that kid's throat out of his body. Another tremor went through her as she felt the person tap her shoulder once more and moved to dance in sync with her body.

There were only two options she had here. She already knew that the asshole behind her was a Hellcat and the beautiful thing about being a Crescent was when a Hellcat sucked out the soul of one they also take in their powers, whatever they may be. So she could continue dancing tonight and act as if she was off duty or she could take the bastard out where he stood. She decided to act on the second one, but the problem with that was humans aren't supposed to know of their world unless absolutely necessary. Damn rules.

"Let's get out of here." She whispered.

"My pleasure," he said back.

Good, she thought, he's a cocky one the cockier the better actually.

She proceeded to the alley outside the club as three other Hellcats joined the fray, two more males and a female. Damn, she may not make it back into the club tonight.

"You ready to party Huntress?" The female asked, "We know who you are."

Eternity raised one bored eyebrow, "And that's supposed to mean something to me Hellcat?"

"It's four of us and one of you," she smirked, "I would think that meant a lot."

"Vermin is vermin dear," Eternity rolled her eyes, "and you all need an exterminator."

The tallest male came at her, "I'm going to enjoy sucking the life out of you dark goddess."

Eternity rolled her eyes again, one for the fact that Hellcats watched _far _too many movies and two they took the time to look up the definition of her biological name. Hellcats had _way_ too much time on their hands.

The tallest male attacked, she ducked low striking him in the black spot on his chest as he hit the ground. She looked up at the other three, "Again I'll say, that's supposed to mean something to me Hellcat?"

"You bitch," the female spat at her.

"I would repeat myself but it's starting to be cliché so in which case I'll say, won't be the first time."

This time the Hellcats got smart, attacking all at once. For the first time in a long time Eternity felt like she may be just a wee bit over her head. She only knew of one way to kill a Hellcat, there was a black spot in the middle of their chest, that's where she had to hit.

They attacked her from three angles simultaneously. It's been stated, if she died, she died. At least she got to kick some ass and take some names before she went. The Hellcats scratched and clawed at her, tormenting her for her arrogance. Worthy opponents she was sure but to damned scare to face her straight up like a true warrior would. Suddenly a male was jerked off her with the speed of lightening leaving her feet free to flip over and knock the two holding her into one another. Quickly flashing into the form of a panther she went at the female's throat, tearing into the soft flesh feeling the warm gush of blood on her fangs. She didn't even bother to look at the other person who had come to her rescue. She was out for blood. She leaped for the second male, flashing into human form in mid flight, striking him right in the chest. Bull's-eye. Once both Hellcats where gold dust on her expensive boots she looked up and growled baring her fangs, she knew he was panther-crescent, it clung to him like a second skin.

"Look hon," the panther spoke said, "I'm not all that pleased to be in your company either, but you are bleeding in more places than I care to count. You think I could take you to my brother's club and at least get you cleaned up?"

Eternity looked down at herself she felt the blood trickling down her neck, down her legs, and down her torso. There was a gaping, raw wound in her shoulder but she wasn't going to start complaining about it.

"That's cool, I'm okay."

"You're going to bleed to death sweets." The male replied.

Eternity shrugged, "Oh well."

"Well if for nothing else come to get yourself out of sight. Somebody is going to freak out if they see you walking the streets like that, just come get cleaned up please. If you were a female in my family I'd lose my mind."

Eternity scoffed, "Yeah well I'm not a female in your family, remember that."

"Whatever you say chica, but fact is, that hole in your shoulder isn't going to heal itself." the male said with a shrug.

Eternity took two steps and stumbled. As much as she hated to admit it, there was no way she would make it back home without hemorrhaging.

"Hey male," Eternity called out.

"At your service," the male said from where he stood.

"How far to your brother's club?"

"About a block, why?"

"I think I'll go listen to the music," she joked weakly taking another step.

"Good, let's go."

Eternity took another step and the entire world went dark.


	2. The Declaration

Melina walked into Bliss with a smile on her face. And why not, dinner was absolutely fabulous. She licked her lips, hmmm, never had she felt so satisfied before. A little background information about Melina, she's a female master. Those are about as rare as a two dollar bill. She was made by a council member before said council member fell victim to Eternity. Melina didn't care what the Patricia, Andrew or that little fairy Jeffrey thought about the situation or Eternity; she had already bought the situation up before council. She swore vengeance on the little whore and revenge was oh so close.

"Lina, Lina, Lina" the bartender said. "What can I do you for?"

"The name is _Mel_ina," she told him, "And I'll take a white wine spritzer,"

"Color or no?" Johnny "Nitro" Hennigan asked. He had been a bartender here at Bliss for as long as anyone could remember. He could fire off anyone's regular drink at the drop of a hat, but _Mel_ina, as she liked to be called, was different. She rarely ordered the same thing twice.

Melina licked her lips, "I'll take color, please."

"We had some top shelf come in earlier," Johnny cleaned out a glass for her, "Interested?"

Melina turned her humorless smile on him; he watched her eyes as they flashed colors. "Ask that question again."

"I swear you're not fun anymore since you turned master," Johnny slid her drink over to her.

She caught it without blinking, "I'm not supposed to be fun any more Johnny," she took a sip, rolling the sweet taste on her tongue. "I'm supposed to have all the fun now."

Johnny shook his head with a smile; he had known Melina for years and of all the years he'd known her she'd always been manipulative, possessive and even before becoming a one of the few rare female master vampires, dangerous. You could see it in those midnight black eyes of hers, she was absolutely sinister.

"Something wrong Johnny?" Melina asked, her smile was humorless once more but this time it flashed the slightest hint of fang.

"Nope," Johnny turned to tend to the other patrons of Bliss and he hoped to keep it that way.

-

The male panther ran in with Eternity draped over his shoulders, "John this one is urgent dude."

"Sean, what have I told you about dragging stray women off the street?"

"At least this one's hot," Steven looked at the scantily clad unconscious female his twin brought into the club. "Where did you find her?"

"Around the corner," Sean explained. "She was taking on three Hellcats on her own."

John perked up at hearing the word hellcat, "Hey then you summon Patricia or Andrew and tell them we have a stray."

Randy's eyes narrowed at the utterance of the queen of the bitch goddesses' name. "You've got to be kidding me. Why not just call Rocky?"

"Because Rocky is gods' knows where." John looked at him.

"Haven't you heard? Rocky's up here for the week," Randy perked up. "He, Bride and the baby are here on vacation."

"Fine, fine whatever," John waved him off. "I don't care who you call, get her out of my club."

"John," Sean was shocked at his brother, "she's been injured, look."

John took the time to look at the gaping wound in the young woman's shoulder, "Okay, okay," John said. "Even I have a heart."

"Yeah he does," said a strange female voice. "What's going on out here?"

"Maria, you take your little self back up those steps this instant," John growled attempting to scold her knowing he never could.

Maria was the only female out of the pack. She was the baby and all five of her brothers were insanely protective of her with good reason of course, in their minds anyway.

Maria brushed her brother off and walked toward her brother who had a female over his shoulder, "Don't you think she deserves more dignity than that?"

Sean cocked his head, "What?"

Maria shook her head, here he had this girl in this mini skirt over his shoulder with her ass in the air for a group of horny men in a nightclub to see and he says with a straight face, 'what?' "Take her upstairs, I will tend to her."

John looked at the ceiling, "How the hell do I manage to get into this shit?!"

John Cena was the alpha male in a six panther pack. He and his siblings were what are known amongst the crescents as alabaster panthers. Named that due to the white color of their fur in panther form, the Cena clan was a rare breed. John was the eldest and took care of all of them but he was also the most selfish bastard that any of them had ever laid two eyes on. He had no love for strangers and as soon as his sister tended to the stray upstairs they all knew it would be happy trails to her.

"Trouble just seems to follow you dude," Randy patted his shoulder. He looked to where Sean was maneuvering through the club with the young woman on his shoulder, "Though I wouldn't mind getting in to _that_ kind of trouble."

"Shut up man," John fought the urge to pop Randy's head. Randy Orton, jaguar crescent and ladies man to the masses. "I don't need this shit right now."

"Why?" Randy asked, "You think Sean or Steven would attack her?"

"I doubt it." John sniffed the air, "She's not in heat."

"Where the hell did she come from?"

"Now _there's _a question I wouldn't mind having the answer to." John rubbed the back of his neck, "I do not need to expose this club to any more shit."

"Well I think you had better get on the horn and call Rocky then. He should know who she is."

John looked at Randy, "Yeah, you're right. Let me go up to the office and make that call."

John made his way up to the office that over looked the club and sat down in his high backed leather chair. He rubbed his forehead as he had quite a dilemma. He knew his siblings thought he was a coldhearted bastard and a lot of ways he was but he only meant to protect his pack and his investment. Strangers usually brought trouble and he definitely did not need that kind of trouble.

"Rocky," John said into his phone, "I got an injured stray in my club."

Rocky was a Bengal tiger crescent with an easy going nature that would sooner rip you limb from limb than raise his voice to yell. He and John's clan were very close and Rocky sat on the Sentinel jury for crescents.

"Male or female?"

"Female."

"Injury?"

"Sean says she was battling three hellcats at once so she's got some lacerations but a deep one on her shoulder."

"You talk to Melina or Andrew?"

"She's one of us."

"Okay, who is she?"

"I don't know."

"Breed?"

"I don't know."

"Well, don't you think it's high time you found out?"

Sending telepathy to his brother tending to the young woman, _I need to know breed and a name._

_Kali Eternity Giovanni and I don't know what breed but looking at her, I'd say panther. _

_What kind of panther? Jaguar or Leopard?_

_I'm going to go ahead and guess leopard._

"Okay Rocky, I don't have much, Sean guesses that she's a pantera crescent, probably of Leopard descent."

"Okay. Do you have a name?"

"Kali Eternity Giovanni."

That's the last name that Rocky wanted to hear, "Shit," the tiger hissed on the other end, "I can't help you. You got to talk to David."

"Fuck," John hissed, "That's not what I wanted to hear."

"Yeah well it isn't exactly what I wanted to say."

David 'The Animal' Batista, the most hair triggered bastard anyone had ever, _ever_ come across. The other crescents tended to steer clear of because the slightest thing pissed him off and you were a dead man or woman. The man had no preference and the only thing that he loved more than death was fear. The man had major issues.

"Shit, Rocky I can't call him."

"Well, would you rather deal with her yourself?" Rocky asked.

"You know I don't do well with strays."

"Yeah well, then you know what to do." Rocky hung up the phone.

_**After I just said I had a heart, I send this poor, innocent child into a lion's den smelling like a damned gazelle!**_

John was unsure of what to do. The last thing he needed was an unfamiliar, unmated pantera in his club but on the other hand, the last thing _she_ needed was to be turned over and possibly killed by David.

Picking up the phone he dialed those familiar numbers, "It's me. Yeah, I got a live one for ya."

-

In panther form David Batista was gorgeous but in human form it was like '_Fuck! Damn! Shit! Did you see that?!_' But what he was looking at was equivalent to the feeling as he looked down at the Asian beauty sleeping peacefully.

"How long has she been here?" he asked gruffly.

John shrugged, "A day or so." He said.

"That's a nasty wound in her shoulder."

"We know."

David sniffed the air around her, "She's unmated."

"Noticed." John said.

"Set her free." And with that David disappeared.

-

David paced in his house. He had never seen anything that beautiful. Her skin was like that of milk mixed with a bit of cinnamon as it held the slightest hint of brown. Her eyes were closed but her eye lashes touched her cheek in her sleep. Her full bosom was just enough to hold in his hand, her hips round and her legs were long. He could tell she was panther; power permeated out of her every pore even in her sleep. She was haunting him and had never known him.

Melina flashed in front of him baring her fangs. A mischievous light danced in her eyes.

"She's the devil incarnate you know?"

"Who?"

Melina smiled, "Don't play stupid with me David. She's a murderer."

"Murderer?" David looked at her with an eyebrow cocked.

"She killed Kurt."

"Kurt Kurt? As in councilman Angle Kurt?"

"The very one. She sent me his fangs to me in battle stance as a remembrance."

"You're telling me a fledgling, because she couldn't possibly be any more than about 75 years old killed Councilman Angle?"

"That's exactly what I'm telling you. I have already spoken to the other members of the Sentinel council. It is time; they say she must be put down."

"Without trial?"

"Find, you judge her." she handed him the Isis blade used to kill their kind, "And then kill her."


	3. Uncertainty

_Author's corner: Before any body jumps out of their skin and loses their Heaven sent sense, keep in mind that these are mystical creatures. They are supposed to look weird. K?_

_Smiles and sunshine_

_Torque_

Eternity woke with the pain in her shoulder being worse than it had ever been. She looked up and there were two cubs holding her in place as a female sewed her shoulder up. It was by far the most agonizing pain she'd ever felt. She looked up at the heavens as she was sure she was being punished for every death she'd ever caused.

"She's awake," Sean said aloud.

Maria looked down to the young woman, "I know it hurts, but if you flash panther it may help."

Eternity flashed into her panther form and the young woman was right, it did help. It just didn't take that stinging out of being sewn up with no damned anesthesia. She tried to remember how she ended up here but truth be told she was drawing a big ass blank. She couldn't ask them any questions because she was concentrating on blocking the pain and she wasn't sure they weren't trying to kill her.

_Relax,_ the female purred, _no one here wants to hurt you_.

_Where am I?_ Eternity asked.

_The Inferno_, the voice cooed, _we just don't want you get a nasty infection._

_From what?_

A male answered that time, _from that gash in your shoulder that I very distinctively remember telling you may get worse before it got better._

If it were possible she would've rolled her eyes. She couldn't have concentrated on much else but the pain throbbing in her shoulder was becoming quite unbearable.

_If you don't slow your breathing you're going to bleed out, _Maria told the young woman, _slow your respiration. That's it. Easy, easy._

John walked in just as Sean reported that he could feel the young cat's heart rate drop.

"John, what are we going to do?" Maria asked. "She's going to die if this wound stays open but if I keep stitching her heart rate is going to continue to drop."

John sighed, what the hell? He wanted absolutely nothing to do with this little creature and now he stood the chance to save her life. Shit! How did he always get himself into shit like this?!

"Stand back," John commanded. Maria looked a little hesitant to leave her patient's side, "Maria, trust me. Okay?" Maria conceded nodding slightly. She walked over to the other side of the young lady and held her paw. She looked at her brother and he knew she wasn't going any further back than that. Sighing hard, he touched the injury and closed his eyes. The entire room basked in a warm glow radiating from John's power. Eternity had never felt anything even remotely close this in her life. She knew she should be scared nearly to death but somehow she got the feeling that these people didn't bring her all the way up here just to stitch her up and then kill her. Mystically the wound on Eternity's shoulder began to close as if it were being stitched from the inside.

Eternity tried to get up on her paws only to be stopped by John, "Ah, ah, ah, there little _gattina_." Maria smiled, that's what he called her. It was the Italian word for kitten. John had a soft spot in his heart for the girl after all. "You're shoulder still needs to heal. All we did was stitch."

"Flash human," Maria suggested.

Eternity did as she suggested screaming out in a mortifying cry as she did. The pain in her shoulder was far worse as a human than it was as an animal. Eternity's back arched off the table she was lying on as she let out a bellowing cry.

"Relax," John grabbed her snapping his fingers quickly to dress her as she didn't get a chance to dress herself in the midst of the pain. "Relax." He said again. He nodded at Maria as she prepared to inject the girl with a sedative. Once the girl had relaxed he looked down at her, "You sure you gave her enough?"

Sean perked up as he took girl's pulse, "I think she gave her enough to sedate a damned elephant."

Maria smiled, "She's a growing panther, what did you expect?"

-

Randy sat across from Melina in the Starbucks down the street from John's _Inferno_ nightclub. Melina had paged him about six times in the last ten minutes ranting and raving about some panther chick that was extremely hostile and dangerous. Randy knew she couldn't possibly be talking about the chick that John had stashed at his club but he didn't see the harm in going to be sure.

"Melina," Randy reached for her hand.

"Randall," Melina sat down without acknowledging Randy's outstretched hand.

"What do you want Melina?"

"Have you seen her?" Melina produced a picture of a beautiful Asian girl. The girl was about five feet nine inches in height with creamy skin. Her slanted amethyst eyes were complimented by high cheek bones. In this particular picture she was standing on one leg with the opposite arm resting on her head. Her head was leaned against her biceps and she had a slight smirk on her face. It was one the best 'come and get me' looks he had seen in all of his two hundred plus years on this planet.

"I have,"

Melina practically leaped out of her chair, "Where?"

Randy rolled his eyes, "And what do I owe you? Not a got damned thing that's what!"

Melina narrowed her midnight eyes, "Are you kidding me? I am a--,"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, female master vampire," Randy whirled his finger lamely, "Whoop-de-fuckin'-doo."

Melina's entire face turned read, "Randall."

"Look Melina, I know you. I have known you most of my life. And I know that if you're looking for this girl it's not so you all can go to the local nail salon and get pedicures together. I'll be damned if I'll help you carry out that girl's death sentence."

Melina hissed at him showing four strong inches of battle fang, Randy smirked, "You don't scare me Melina." She hissed again, this time he could see as her fangs grew in length. Randy just stared at her, the blue in his eyes grew harder and harder to see as his irises grew in size. "You can come at me, but really," he said as his irises returned to their normal size and the blue in his eyes had been replaced by gold. "Do you want to fuck with me Melina?"

"She's a murderess." Her eyes narrowed as she stood, "You have brought death to yourself." She smiled, "You are going to die by her hand," she bent down to nick his earlobe, "and you're too stupid to see it."

"If I die, this must be one helluva of a bitch you're hunting down."

Melina turned to back to Randy, "Never underestimate your opponent."

Randy sat back in his chair, _now I wonder what the fuck she meant by that? I'm going to have to let John know about this._

_­_-

Meanwhile, David was perched in window of Eternity's room in the form of a panther kitten. He hated having to fit his 318 pound body in the form of something that maybe weighed 2 pounds but it was worth it to watch the young Cena kitten wash the excess blood of the pantera's shoulder. Her back was strong and her arms were built with sinewy muscle. Her waist was small and though she was sitting up he could tell how well shaped her rear end was. He had already seen enough of her legs in his fantasies to have to see them but her voice. The low hypnotic cadence of her voice was making him wish to hell he was in human form. He could tell that she was still majorly drugged by the way she dragged her words out but that half goofed grin on her face was too sexy for words. Too bad he had to kill her.

"Where are you from?" Maria asked her.

"I was born in Naha, the capital of Okinawa."

"You're Japanese?" Maria was incredulous.

"My father is Sicilian."

Maria nodded, "I see." She bit her lip, "Are you one of Artemis' Huntresses?"

Eternity shook her head vigorously, "No. I can't stand the bitch if you want to know the truth."

David smiled to himself; well at least they had _one_ thing in common.

"I just love the thrill of the hunt and the rush of the kill," Eternity shrugged. "So, I told the bitch goddess that I would help keep these vermin Hellcats at bay until she could get someone here to take over."

Maria didn't quite know how to take it so she said, "Well that's generous of you."

Eternity looked over her shoulder to peek at her laceration, "its fun."

Maria didn't know what to think of this woman, this young woman who couldn't have been much older than her professing that death was fun. But David on the other hand though he had died and gone to psychotic heaven. A woman that was beautiful, sexy and loved the adrenaline rush of a kill, he felt himself growing infatuated with the woman known as Kali.

He would have her, she would be the perfect woman to come home and ravage after his savage side had been sated. He could imagine fucking her blind as she screamed blood curdling scream after another. She would be his if he had to kill everybody in this fucking club to get her.

Then those haunting words of Melina's popped into his head, _"She's the devil incarnate you know?"_

"_Fine, you find her and judge her. And then, kill her."_

The fuck was he going to do?


	4. Aftermath

Andrew could have shaken the hell out of Melina. This was _not_ the time for her to be enacting any kind of revenge on anyone. And if she knew the true details of Kurt Angle's death she would second think wanting to kill anyone but digging Kurt up and beating the hell out of him!!

He looked over to Patricia as she sat on her chaise lounge with what one could only call a 'shit eating grin' on her face.

"I told you." She said.

Andrew shook his head. First glance at his sister one could swear she was an angel. With her locks of blonde hair down her back, soft hazel eyes and petite frame she looked like she could be a cherub. That was until she opened her mouth. Once that happened that perfect image of her flew out of the damned window. Listening to her syrupy sweet voice speak such corruption was enough to grate anyone nerves but at this point Andrew felt it more appropriate to slap the hell out of her.

"Patricia!" Andrew rubbed his temple. "She had no right. Kali is _not_ a vampire." He looked at his sister, "Neither is she a Huntress, this doesn't concern either one of you."

Patricia shrugged nonchalantly. If Andrew thought he was going to going to get a single ounce of sympathy from her he had lost all of his good sense. She didn't care about the little whore known as Kali Giovanni. Fact of the matter was her Jeffrey had taken a liking to her and Patricia didn't do well with competition.

"What do you think Jeffrey would say?"

"Who cares?"

"Say about what?" Jeffrey asked as he flashed himself into the room. The man stood about six feet tall with piercing green eyes. His build was slim, his voice quite and his demeanor very introverted but every God on Olympus knew to give him his respect. No one speaks of the last incident of disrespect.

"Melina has sworn a death warrant on Kali," Patricia said as she fought to keep from smiling. She didn't understand what everyone was up in arms about. The woman clearly had no disregard for her life so what was the harm in putting her out of her misery?

Jeff nodded slowly, "Has she shown any side of the paroxysm?" Paroxysm is the disease of the crescents. It would be synonymous with rabies in laymen's terms.

Andrew looked at Patricia, "Has she?"

Patricia shrugged again, "She isn't on my payroll."

Jeff crossed the room so quickly it made the air around him crackle. He never raised his voice but when he spoke both Patricia and Andrew took notice, "I am not in the mood for your games Patricia."

Patricia a cautious step back, "I'm not playing any games with you Jeffrey."

"Who is to carry out the sentence?" Jeffrey turned his head toward Andrew having not left his spot in front of Patricia.

"Batista."

Jeffrey's demeanor never once carried him into frenzy but the look in his eye would've made anyone panic.

"I'm going Earth side," Jeffrey said slowly. "I am going to speak with the council and see to it that no decision is made without our say so." Jeffrey looked at Patricia, "And if I were you, I'd speak to little Miss Melina, because she's operating without facts."

"He killed her master," Patricia said.

"And you know damned well why," Jeffrey hissed. "So you'd better meditate and pray to whoever it is you pray to that I get to Kali before David does because if so much as one hair is out of place on that girls head," he leaned in to Patricia, they were so close that Trish could feel the heat on her skin, "I'm taking it out on you." And with that he disappeared.

Patricia looked at Andrew, her entire body trembling. "Summon Melina. Now!"

-

John watched the cub as she slept. She had a gentle snore to her slumber and much to his astonishment she was fairly quiet, in fact she was extremely so. John gave her a job as a bar maid in his club and he could honestly say she was a pretty decent worker. She didn't bring too much drama except to that one patron that grabbed her ass. Well they're still trying to pry that poor bastard off the ceiling. It became clear, she was beautiful to look at but reach for her and you were signing your own death certificate.

"So you have a soft spot after all huh?" Rocky stood behind John snapping him out of his thoughts.

Looking at Rocky it was wonder he ever decided to settle down. He had this cinnamon brown skin and beautiful dark eyes. He earned the nick name 'Rocky' because the ladies always told him it seemed he was carved out of stone.

"I like money," Cena said turning the attention off of him.

"You like money huh?" Rocky raised his eyebrow. "You had plenty of money before her."

"And now she's here I'll have even more."

Rocky turned to John looking him square in the eye, "You like her." It wasn't a question; it was a statement and no matter how much John wanted to deny it there was really no point because Rocky already knew.

"She's okay, banging body, but a little too violent for my taste though." John smiled as he watched the twins Steven and Sean peel the Hellcat that Eternity singed and melded to the ceiling.

Rocky smiled that electrifying smile, "You're full of shit Cena." He turned to the bar, "How's her shoulder?"

John tilted his drink toward the bar, "See for your self."

Rocky walked up to Eternity, "I'll take whiskey and I'm not human." He smiled a humorless smile, his canines lengthening ever so slightly.

Eternity gave a curt nod and gave him the liquor that would kill a human in a single shot. "There you go." She said and moved to walk away. Rocky grabbed her wrist catching her completely off guard. Without a second thought she took his head and slammed it against the bar. In one leap she cleared the bar landing on the other side of him. She was prepared to do battle and all kinds of it.

"Ah, got damn it. I think she broke my nose." Rocky side with smile as his nose moved itself back into place. He looked at her, "nice reflexes on you there kid."

Eternity hissed at him, "Don't ever grab me like that again."

John cleared the space between them in one move, "E, chill out. This is Dwayne Johnson, head of the Bengal tiger tribe."

Eternity continued to growl, "Like I give a fuck," she turned to John, "tell him not to fucking grab me again."

Dwayne nodded his respect, "John, let's go have a talk."

Steven and Sean exchanged looks, "Oh shit."

"What?" Eternity asks.

"He has the final say in whether an animal lives or dies." Maria said softly.

Welp, it's been fun. Eternity thought as she leaped back across the bar and continued to help her customers.


	5. Death Doesn't Become Her

"So what's her deal?" Dwayne asked rubbing his nose.

John watched as Eternity continued to wait on his patrons as if she hadn't just broke the nose of one the most powerful Bengal crescents in the whole species. "I don't know."

"You don't know or you don't want to tell?" he asked. He knew Eternity's deal, everyone did. As an abandoned animal she was as aggressive as any rabid animal he'd ever come across. Normal animals didn't attack like that in human form just because they were grabbed. He was ready to convene the council and have her ass put down. But there was in her eyes when she looked to John asking that he refrain Dwayne from touching her that made him hesitate.

"Both," he admitted quietly.

"Why?"

He watched through the window as she bustled around to help his many clients with ease. She was efficient as hell and major eye candy to boot. As long as the patrons kept their hands to themselves he couldn't foresee a problem with her being there. That was of course before her little spasm.

"I don't know."

Dwayne smiled, "Oh you know." He looked pass John to the bustling young panther. "You like her."

John looked back at him, "I wish you'd stop saying that."

"The truth hurts doesn't it?" he smirked. "Look I was the same way with Bride."

John shook his head, "That situation was completely different and you know it."

Jeff materialized out of thin ear, "This girl is marked."

Dwayne looked up, "By who?"

Jeff took a seat opposite John, "Melina."

"Melina?" John and Dave said at the same time. "Why?"

Jeff shook his head, "It's a long story gentleman, and I hope you have time."

"Jeff this is a matter of life and death," Dwayne informed him.

"You don't know the half," Jeff told him, "but what are you talking about?"

"Eternity broke Dwayne's nose earlier," John informed Jeff.

Jeff turned to Dwayne slowly, "You caught her off guard, didn't you?"

Dwayne nodded like he didn't understand what the hell that had to do with anything. "I startled her, yes."

"Gentlemen," Jeff announced, "get comfortable. We have a lot to discuss and not much time to discuss it in."

-

Eternity was more on edge than she wanted lead on. Sure she spoke of death as if it was nothing but the fact of the matter was she wasn't really ready to die. She knew that she had had more than enough mercy shown to her but she couldn't help that she was fucked up.

Maria came down to check on her, "You okay kitten?" she asked.

"I'm fine." Eternity told her. She thought it was just as well that she didn't get too close to anyone here especially since anywhere she was death was sure to follow closely by.

Without warning, Randy Orton came flying into the club like someone had light fire under his feet. Grabbing Eternity roughly by the arm he lead her through the club. Eternity had had just about enough of being manhandled for one day. Clipping Randy at the ankle she struck him in the spine sending him sliding across the floor. The panther in her roared to life leaping at least four feet to clear the space between them. She landed on Randy's back before he had the chance to regroup. Placing her forearm around his neck firmly she issued a warning.

"Touch me like that again and I swear to the Gods I'll break your fucking neck." She whispered sinisterly in his ear. She got off him and helped him to his feet, "Now if there's somewhere you'd like me to be all you have to do is ask." She whispered, "That's all you have to do."

Randy looked at her rubbing her neck, "So Melina's right?" he asked her, "You are dangerous."

Eternity's head lowered and eyes glowered at the mention of her arch nemesis' name. "What did that bitch say? The only person that I want to endanger is _her_."

Just then John's baritone cut through the club, "E, Randy, get your asses up here now."

Randy smiled, unbeknownst to them or even to Eternity there were few creatures in the world that could match her power and there was only two in this club right now.

"John I have asked you to tell you friends to keep their hands off me," she said as they entered the office. Sitting across from John was Jeffrey and Dwayne; Eternity's heart sank a little. She was going to die.

"Eternity this is," John started.

"I know who he is John," Eternity sighed. "Couldn't work your magic any more huh Jeffie?" she said with a lot more confidence than she felt.

Jeff smirked, "Kali--,"

"Eternity," she corrected him shortly.

"Whoever the hell you are, this is serious." Dwayne exasperated.

"What's going on?" Randy asked.

"Why did you grab me?" Eternity asked.

"Melina said you were a murderess, what did she mean by that?"

Suddenly every head in the room swiveled toward her, "I don't owe you an explanation. And I swear to you, grab me like that again…,"

"Kali," Jeff warned, "we don't have time for that.

"You don't owe Randy one," John said, "but I deserve to know if I've invited any kind of danger to my family and my club."

"Then I'm out of here," she told him, "then you should be fine."

Dwayne stepped in front of her. "I don't know what you're used to but that's just not the way we get things done here."

She narrowed her eyes, "Move or be moved."

"Kali,"

"Not this time Jeff," she whispered. "Not this time."

"E, go downstairs and continue to look after my customers."

"John, I'll tell you right now if another person puts their hands on me in this club it'll be the last thing they do with that hand." With that she opened the door to do as she was asked.

When Eternity was gone Randy turned, "Melina is hunting that girl, now what the hell is going on with her?"

Dwayne and John looked at Jeff who said, "Randy, sit down. This is going to be a long night."

By the time Jeff got done with the whole sordid tale it was enough to make even Randy want to protect the young panther down in the bar.

"What do we do?" Randy asked.

"Well having spoken to one council member," he looked at Dwayne.

"I'll convene the council as soon as I'm able," Dwayne informed them.

"In the meantime?" Randy asked.

"In the meantime we watch her like a hawk," John said turning to watch her wipe down the tables.

"And for the safety of all parties involved we may want to put everyone on alert to be _very, very _careful the way they handle her."

All three men nodded in agreement as it had been established that no one wanted to be on the wrong end of that surprise.

-

Melina paced around as she waited for David to update her about what was going on with their latest sentence. She couldn't believe that it was taking him this long; it never took him long when he could be judge, jury and executioner.

As if on cue she could feel the molecules in the air begin to collect around her signaling she was no longer alone. But instead of David, Andrew stood before her.

She rolled her eyes, "What the hell do you want?"

"I don't want anything from you," Andrew smirked, "but Patricia. Now that's a whole other story."

Melina's ears perked up, if Patricia needed her there could only mean that something in their plan had gone completely wrong.

"What does she need?"

Andrew's grin grew wider, "You."

Andrew's grin was a little too wide and a little too smug for her liking. "Andrew what the hell is going on?"

Just then David appeared, "Ask Patricia." He looked Melina in the eye, "Word around town is foreigners are forbidden to go near the mark," he looked over at Andrew, "I'm assuming you wouldn't have any idea why."

Andrew just smiled wider if at all possible, "Ask Patricia."


	6. Problematic

_This chapter contains sexual content. That is all._

_A._

_Come in peace or die in pieces._

_-Sherrilyn Kenyon_

It was the motto she learned to live by and why people could never come in peace she could never understand. She did think it odd that she'd been manhandled twice in one day. It also raised her ire that Melina was still gunning for her. In all honesty she was the only person that she had true vicious intent toward. Everyone else was expendable.

_If you want me bitch you come get me. It'll be the last mistake you make._

Melina flashed before Trish, "I don't have time for this shit Blondie."

Trish shot her a glare that showed her that she had no more time for it than she. "Oh and I do. I want the bitch dead as much as you do that's why I'm letting you traipse all over the rules of the Sagacity without consequence." Melina crossed her arms, "Jeffrey knows you hunt Kali."

"Shit." Melina hissed.

"He says that you aren't operating with all the facts, which means I'm not. Oh yeah and it gets worse, he has already threatened bodily harm if that bitch is harmed, which puts a little monkey wrench in your plan of revenge. What the fuck is the problem here Melina?"

"She killed my master." Melina said staunchly.

Trish rolled her eyes, they all knew that Kali killed Councilman Kurt Angle, but what everyone doesn't know is why. She had a feeling someone knew more than they were letting on and until someone started talking she wasn't making another move.

"Duh," she said. "The question is-"

"The question is why?" asked Andrew as he walked into the room.

"What the hell do you mean why?" Melina huffed, "because she's an evil bitch that's why."

Andrew rolled his eyes, his gaze landing on Trish, "Have you ever known vampires, especially master vampires to have business with crescents?" Trish frowned, "so why would Kali and Angle even be on the same block much less in the same damned room? Or how she would be able to compromise him enough to be able to attack him much less kill him? Come on Trisha, he was a _master_ vampire!"

A master vampire was one of the most powerful vampires in the world, smooth; everything they did was about finesse. Crescents were considered animals, lowly in their eyes. The only way Kurt would've been that incredibly compromised in her presence was if she was in her ripening stage, she was in heat and he was prepared to mate with her.

"By rule vamps and crescents don't mate Andrew," Melina informed him irritably.

"Unless the she has something he wants. Don't act ignorant to the kind of power Kali wields. If she was a weakling you would be going after yourself Melina, being a master yourself. She's not just a crescent and you know it."

Trish's eyes snapped to Melina, "The hell is he talking about?"

Melina shrugged, "Ask him."

"No," Test smiled maliciously, "Ask the council."

"The hell is going on with her?" Trish asked.

David stood at the window, he was naked. His skin glistening in the moonlight, "You know what must happen before we share any information with each other."

Trish looked away from him. Damn him and the pact they made. She had this inane need to be in the loop at all times, with all dominions of supernatural life and not just that of the Hunters and Huntresses she created. She made trades and treaties all the time but this one, he owned her.

"David please,"

He turned around, the smile so hostile she wondered if he would kill her. "I'm not going to kill you Patricia." His humorless smile widened, his canines ever present, "at least not physically. Come to me."

She walked to him, slowly, looking him in the eye until the bullying eye contact forced her to drop her glance to the floor. His pull was strong and her body responded to it even without her mind wanting to. When she reached his side he pulled her back using her hair, bending her nearly in two. The action brought her perfect breasts right into his mouth. Her sucked one nipple into his mouth through her dress bringing it to a hardened peak in his mouth; running his canines over them he sent jolts of pleasured pain into her loins. Her breath sped up, her pulse raced and hot lava pooled in her nether regions. She hated that she did this but even more she hated that she liked it.

"Come to me," he said again and on her knees she went. "Service me."

David was harsh with her because that's what he felt she would detest. What she wouldn't tell him and what he probably knew on a primal level is that's what she craved most.

"She's a hybrid." David snarled at Trish when he finished.

"She's a what?"

"You heard me." David pulled her up from where she knelt before him. "Kane told me while you and Melina were having your little soiree."

"What kind of hybrid?"

David looked down at her, "Guess."


End file.
